The Rise of King Jericho
by Corporeal Rabbit
Summary: A continuation of the Fall of King Edge. Jericho makes his rise to the throne, much to Edge's chagrin. Language; M/M; BDSM; Very Light Horse-play; Jericho/Edge;


_Ugh… Now what…_ Edge thought as his body began to wake. His jaw ached, still restrained with the ball gag. He shifted, a slight twinge of pain forming in his shoulders as he moved. Edge grunted as he struggled, his rope bound, nude body shifting across the body. _Dammit, Jericho…_ Edge thought to himself as he turned his head, his hands clenching and unclenching within the crooks of his elbows. His chest pressed against his knees as he breathed through his nose, nostrils flaring. _I'm going to kick his ass when I get out of this_, Edge thought, his eyes traveling across the bits of room he could see.

"Enjoying my handy work, Edge?" that smooth, Canadian voice bounced off the walls, "I thought maybe you'd enjoy a good ball tie." The ground scuffed softly as Jericho walked over over to the bent over body of Edge, giving the Rated R derrière a few soft taps with a riding crop. "I thought the box tie would be best," Chris continued, sitting down on Edge's back, "Wouldn't want my new steed to get too sore from all the plowing he'll be doing… Well. Receiving."

Jericho brought down the riding crop with a crack against Edge's ass, Edge hissing in pain as he squeakily bit into the ball gag. "It seems this royal steed still needs some breaking in," Jericho said, rotating the crop between his hands, "but that should be no problem."

Edge squirmed under the weight of King of the World, the locks on his ankle spreader jingling as they did. Jericho laughed heartily as he swayed on the rear of the fallen king before bringing his boot down on the near center of the spreader bar, another fit of hissing escaping from behind the ball gag.

"Well now," Chris started, pushing himself onto his feet with a grunt from both of the men, "We have my new steed hobbled, that's the first step. What do we do with him now?" Jericho crouched down in front of Edge's face, leaning forward as best he could while sitting on his haunches.

"The obvious, and I do mean obvious, Edge, thing to do is to try and ride my steed… But no," Jericho said, standing back up, he began to walk around the struggling superstar, "No, I think it would be best if we broke this royal mount first." Jericho brought the crop down against the the ivory Canadian backside.

Edge bit down into the ball gag, growling into it as the sharp pain tingled down his back. The riding crop connected against, centimeters away from the last falling point. A muffled cry escaped Edge as he kicked his feet and legs, his ass cheek twitching as the welts began to show.

Jericho crouched down, his fingers brushing across the elongated and pink bumps. He chuckled to himself as his fingers glided across the smooth, pale skin, brushing against Edge's 'Tim bits'. Edge shuddered at the touch, his nostrils flaring as his breathed in as deep as he could to dull the pain in his ass.

Chris chuckled as he stood back up, admiring the riding crop in his hands. "Still a little fight in you, I see," he said, giving the crop a twirl in his fingers. "Now, you're wondering why I would need a stallion like you, aren't you, Edge?" Jericho asked, the ground beneath him scuffling as he swung the crop like a golf club, "The answer is easy. Every king needs a great steed to ride into battle on. Or maybe, I want a prancing pony to show off? I guess,well…" Edge shifted as he attempted to get a better view of Jericho, "Maybe I just don't give a damn for an answer and think this is just fun."

Another sharp crack filled the room as Jericho brought the crop across both of Edge's snow tinted cheeks. Edge nearly bit the gag in two as a long squeal escaped his through, eye clenching as they watered from the pain. His entire body shook and twitched as the new welt grew, overlapping the previous ones.

Jericho laughed to himself, the crop tapping against the ropes binding his 'steed'. He crouched down next to Edge, throwing his arm across his shoulders. "Now, Edge, I would really think you'd be enjoying this a little more. It's not every day that a king gets to break in a wonderful beast like you," Chris said, tapping Edge's cheek with the end of the crop.

Edge glared at Chris, growling a little. He let out a muffled yelp as the riding crop connected with his rear again. Edge ground his teeth against gag, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Chris stood, tossing the crop aside. He strolled across the room, stroking his chin as he admired the arrangement of 'tools'. He stretched out his arms before selecting a holed spanking paddle. "I think it's time we advanced the breaking in a little."

Jericho whistled a jaunty tune as he spun the paddle in his fingers, strolling across the room to Edge. He gave it one last spin before gripping the handle tightly, his arm swinging broadly. Edge's muffled cries couldn't drown out the slap that filled the room.

Edge whimpered and growled into the ball gag, his nostrils flaring broadly as his outward breaths hissed around the edges of the rubber sphere. Jericho whistled to himself, admiring the paddle as Edge's hissing, whimpers, and growls subsided. Edge seethed in pain and anger as he squirmed, kicking his legs with a rattle.

Pursing his lips a little, Chris stared down at Edge, his fingers sliding along the edge of the paddle. "Mmmm… Still some fight, I see," he said, Edge slowly inching away. Chris stepped forward, settling his foot on the spread bar holding Edge's ankles. Edge hissed in pain, his toes pressing into the cold floor.

Another sharp slap of wood on flesh rung throughout the room, followed by another bout of muffled cries. Jericho pursed his lips in thought as he watched the little writhing his steed to do. He grinned to himself, as he pulled his foot from the cross bar. "I know what my steed it missing," Chris announced, giving an exaggerated snap of his fingers, "My steed is missing his tail!"

Chris strode across the room, back to his wall of 'toys', his hand tucking the paddle into his armpit. Edge watched on, an exasperated sigh escaping his nose. Jericho pulled a medium sized plug from the wall, weighing it and the long strands of horse hair in his hands.

_Please… No_, Edge thought to himself, feeling his aching hole pucker at the thought of what would be happening next. He gasped into the gag as he felt the familiar cold ooze against his 'maple leaf', the semi-solid drooling down his taint. A groan rumbled in his throat as he felt the plug press against him. His hole grabbed at the plug, assisting as it was slowly stretch. He panted against the ball gag as he felt his hole close around the base.

Jericho gave the horse hair a soft bat, the ends brushing against the back of Edge's calves with a _swish, swish, swish_. Chris' hand rubbed Edge's rear with his calloused hands, before giving it a swat, the redness deepening in the shape of his palm. Edge groaned softly, pressing his cheek into the cold floor as his eyes closed, seeming to accept his fate.

"Much better. A calm and noble steed, fit for a king," Jericho observed, the paddle hammering one last time into Edge's ass.


End file.
